Music of the Heart
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Mokuba gives Jou a CD that he burned specifically for the blonde. When Jou listens to it, he’s amazed to find it’s a compilation of love songs!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The songs, listed below, belong to their respective performers and the companies that recorded them and were used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

**Music of the Heart**

By Hideki LaShae

Fingers rough from years of fighting glide over the keys, and the words appear on the computer screen above. Brown eyes stare at the keys, even though the fingers know where to go on their own.

A hand reaches out from the sidelines and grabs one of the other's hands.

"Huh?" The brown eyes turn to look at the black haired preteen standing beside him. He pulls his headphones from his head. "Hi, Mokuba."

"Hi, Jou." Mokuba Kaiba smiles, and his blue-gray eyes twinkle mischievously. His long black hair falls over the shoulder of his blue and white striped sweater. He looks at the computer in front of the blond teenager. "What are you doing here?"

"We can't all have computers at home," says Katsuya Jounouchi, Jou to his friends, smiling at the young Kaiba, "I had a report to do, and of course, it needs to be typed. I've written it all out by hand, and it's been edited once, but I don't think it's good enough. I just need to type it up though, so that's why I'm here."

"Do you need help editing? I'm great with grammar!" exclaims Mokuba pulling up the seat beside Jou.

Jou's smile turns into a grin. "You are awesome, Mokuba! I would love some help!"

"Okay," says Mokuba with a nod. He scoots closer and types in the command to jump back up to the top of the document on Jou's screen. He starts to read it. His ears pick up the quiet sound of music. "Where is that music coming from?"

"Probably this," says Jou holding up the MP3 player around his neck, "My sister sent it to me for my birthday. It's next week. I have it on radio right now."

"Cool! I know that model. It's very good. What songs do you have on it?" asks Mokuba glancing at the gift before turning back to his editing.

Jou blushes. "I don't have any MP3 files to upload. Plus without a computer, uploading is difficult."

"Oh… right. I thought she might have put some music on for you," says Mokuba, "but she probably would have figured you had different music tastes."

"We like a lot of the same music, but we also have different taste," says Jou. He blinks a few times when Mokuba finishes reading and editing his report. "Hey, wait a minute! What are you doing in the public library, Mokuba?"

"Hiding from my new bodyguard," says Mokuba, "He's a jerk, and I hate him. He'd never look for me here."

"Mokuba, he's supposed to be protecting you," says Jou as Mokuba pulls the keyboard closer to himself and starts to type continuing on from where Jou had left off.

"Like he's any good anyway!" exclaims Mokuba, "If I can slip away from him this easily, he couldn't protect me from an anthill!"

"Well, I guess that's true," says Jou with a sigh, "but I guess this means that I'll have to escort you home to make sure you don't get kidnapped."

"Yeah, it'll be payback for me finishing your typing," says Mokuba, "I can type faster than you, you know."

Jou smiles. "Deal!"

Mokuba smiles as he types, keeping his eyes firmly on the paper that Jou wrote his report on.

* * *

"Hey, Jou! Wait up!"

Jou turns around as he walks down the street away from the Kame Game Shop. He smiles when he sees Mokuba jumping from the back of the limo and running towards him. "Hey, kid! How's it going?"

"I brought you a birthday present," says Mokuba extending his hand and opening it to reveal a very small wrapped package.

"You didn't have to get me anything," says Jou blushing.

"I wanted to," says Mokuba, "It's something I actually kind of made up myself."

Jou lifts his eyebrow as the bulky man steps up behind Mokuba.

"Ignore him. This is Stupid, my new bodyguard." Mokuba rolls his eyes. "Open it!"

Jou takes the small gift and quickly pulls the paper off. He looks at the small card in confusion. "I don't get it. What is this?"

"Do you have your MP3 player?" asks Mokuba with a sigh.

"Yeah," says Jou pulling it out of his bag.

"This MP3 player has expandable memory, Jou." Mokuba snatches the electronic device and pulls the back off it. He takes the card and affixes it into its proper location within the MP3 player. He puts the back on again. "I put some songs on that memory card specially for you."

"Thanks, Mokuba!" exclaims Jou ruffling the boy's hair, "I'll listen to it on my way home."

"Hey, Mokuba! Can we go now?" calls a pretty blonde haired girl sticking her head out the window of the limo.

"Who's that?" asks Jou raising an eyebrow.

Mokuba blushes. "She's my girlfriend. We have a study session."

"Don't let me hear that you two were studying anatomy," says Jou, "I'd have to tell your brother and you'd be grounded for life."

"Go home, Jou!" exclaims Mokuba blushing even more and turning to run back to the limo. He calls out behind him, "Listen to the music! If you seriously don't like it once you've listened to it all, I can help you find something else!"

"Thanks, Mokuba!" calls Jou as Mokuba climbs into the back of the limo. He puts his headset on and turns on the MP3 player, getting it set to play the memory card, and puts it in his pocket as he starts to walk home.

_I won't forget our dreams, so… even though I'm far away from you, I don't want to give up. Even though we've always been rivals. I don't need to hear any news, beloved friend. I don't tell anyone else my foremost thoughts. We'll meet once more, right, beloved friend. I won't forget you, beloved friend._

"Cool song selection," whispers Jou to himself as he hurries home listening to 'friendship music'. He steps into his house quietly so as not to wake his father lying upon the couch. He enters his room and locks the door before sitting down at his desk to do his homework.

_It was you who showed me I got a friend in you. I always knew that you'd be right here for me. And it was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue. And it was you who stayed by my side. It was you! Since the day you came into my life, I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side. Then you proved you're a friend to me. In my heart, forever you will always be._

"What's going on here?" whispers Jou pulling his MP3 player from his pocket and looking at it curiously, "I must be imagining things. Mokuba has a girlfriend. He could not be hitting on me." He turns off the music and sets it aside as he continues his homework.

* * *

"Hey, Jou. What's that you've got there?" asks Hiroto Honda, one of Jou's best friends.

"It's an MP3 player," says Jou holding up the devise for his entire group of friends to see, "Shizuka sent it to me for my birthday. Mokuba's seen it already, and he gave me my present early. I got a memory card full of music!"

"Wow! Impressive," says Anzu Mazaki looking at the MP3 player closely, "This is a good one. Your sister has good taste."

Jou smiles wistfully. "She does."

"Can we listen to something, Jou?" asks the smallest of their quartet, Yugi Motou, with a big smile and pleading eyes.

"Sure, Yugi," says Jou pulling everyone in close so they can listen to the music coming through the headphones resting around his neck. He cranks the volume up to maximum and starts a song. "Please note that Mokuba selected the music and I haven't even had a chance to listen to it yet."

"Noted!" exclaims Yugi.

_He drives me crazy all of the time. He drives me crazy. He drives me out of my mind. So why do I worry about him? Why do I care? I don't know why I let it faze me, but he drives me crazy._

"You said Mokuba gave you this?" asks Honda.

"Yeah, why?"

"Does he have a crush on you?" asks Anzu blushing slightly.

"I hope not. He's got a girlfriend," says Jou turning his player off after lowering the volume, "a cute blond."

"I can't believe he would have that song," says Yugi rubbing the Millennium Puzzle that hangs around his neck, "He's never really shown an interest in Pokémon before, or that singer for that matter. Maybe that was on there by accident."

"But he said he picked out the music all specially for me," says Jou, "and so far it's all been pretty similar stuff."

Someone roughly bumps into Jou, knocking him forward and into Anzu who falls from the added weight and lands on the ground with Jou's face in her bust.

"Watch what you're doing, mutt!" snaps a cold voice behind them.

Jou pushes himself to his feet just barely a moment after Anzu pushes him off her. He spins around and glares at the brunet with the cold blue eyes glaring at him. "Fuck off, Kaiba! You're the one who ran into me, not the other way around! You should be apologizing to me!"

"In your dreams, mutt!" exclaims Seto Kaiba narrowing his eyes.

"In my dreams you'd be doing a lot more than apologizing!" shouts Jou.

Seto blushes slightly and spins on his heels to walk towards his waiting limo. "Have another dream about me, puppy, and I might have to neuter you!"

Jou blushes a deep crimson and shouts after the other boy, "Not those kind of dreams!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" calls Seto as he slides into the back of the black vehicle.

"I have not been dreaming about him!" exclaims Jou turning back to his friends quickly, "Honestly!"

"We know," says Honda helping Anzu to her feet, "Who the hell would?"

"Actually, most of the female population here at school," says Anzu.

Everyone raises an eyebrow at Anzu.

Anzu sighs. "In my dream, he finally accepted our offer of friendship and quit calling Jou a dog, but I've overheard several other girls in the bathrooms and locker rooms. A lot of theirs have been on a more sexual side."

"Figures!" scoffs Honda.

"Should we head over to the game shop?" asks Yugi.

"I can't today," says Jou, "I still have some work to do on that English literature. The good news is… I think I finally understand it."

"Okay, Jou. We'll see you tomorrow before class," says Yugi.

"Bye, guys," says Jou walking away with a wave and pulling his headphones over his ears. He resumes listening to the music.

_I think there is something that only I can do for you. Someday, without a doubt, the day is coming when I will protect you. The answer to these feelings that are born in the depths of my heart is that someday, without a doubt, the day is coming when I will protect you._

"Why would someone want to protect me?" whispers Jou, "I can certainly take care of myself." He lets himself into his house and plops down on his bed with the books for his literature class. He falls asleep listening to the next song.

_Send in this beautiful loneliness that's tragical. So help me I can't win this war, oh no. Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker. You can save me from the man I've become. Looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone. I played my part; kept you in the dark, now let me show you the shape of my heart._

**Jou's Dream**

**"_My brother hates you," says Mokuba._**

**"_I know that," says Jou._**

**"_But I don't hate you," says Mokuba._**

**"_I know that," says Jou._**

**"_I love you," says Mokuba forcing a kiss to Jou's lips._**

**"_I don't love you, Mokuba. I'm sorry," says Jou._**

**"**_Baby you're the meaning in my life. You're the inspiration. You bring feeling to my life. You're the inspiration. Wanna have you near me. I wanna have you hear me say it. No one needs you more than I need you**," sings Mokuba.**_

**"_You can't change my mind, Mokuba. I don't love you. I like someone else," says Jou._**

**"_All he'd ever do is fuck you and leave you," says Mokuba angrily._**

**"_That's the risk we all take when we choose to fall in love."_**

**End Dream**

Jou snaps awake and rips the headphones from his ears. He blinks rapidly trying to get his mind to work. "What the hell was that?" he asks himself before closing his eyes to have his dream replay itself, "I've got to call Mokuba!"

The books tumble to the floor as Jou scrambles to his feet and out of his room. He lifts the phone in the kitchen and dials the phone number Mokuba gave to everyone one day at the game shop.

Two rings later, a voice comes over the line. "Kaiba."

"Can I speak to Mokuba?" asks Jou.

"Mutt?" comes the voice on the other end of the line, "How the hell did you get this number and what the fuck are you doing calling my brother?"

"One. I'm not a fucking mutt, Kaiba! Two, Mokuba gave me this phone number. Three, I need to talk to the little twerp so put him on the phone!" exclaims Jou.

"He's not here right now, mutt. Not like you need to know that," says the other young man arrogantly, "Why do you need to speak to him?"

"It's about the birthday present he gave me."

Kaiba remains silent.

"Did you hear me?"

"I didn't know your birthday passed. When was it? What did my brother give you?" asks Kaiba after another moment.

"My birthday is next week. He gave me the gift early, but I think there was some sort of mistake. You see, he gave me a memory card for my MP3 player, but it's filled with the weirdest songs. I think he might have actually meant this card for someone else," explains Jou slowly.

"I'm sure he did. I will give him the message when he gets back from his girlfriend's house."

"So you know about his girlfriend?"

"Yes. I had a complete background check done on her and her family. They have been cleared for social contact with Mokuba," says Kaiba.

"Oh, good. I don't want Mokuba getting in trouble," says Jou with a slight smile, "By the way, I sort of mentioned to him that if I found out he was conducting himself in an un-Kaiba-ish manner with her that I would tell you about it, so I don't think you have to worry about him knocking her up."

"I didn't have to worry about him knocking her up to begin with," says Kaiba.

"Yeah. Mokuba's a good kid."

"He is," says Kaiba quietly.

"Well… I should go. I have homework, and I'm sure you have people to fire or something," says Jou, "Are you at the office or the mansion? I never did bother to ask Mokuba where the phone number was connected to."

"I'm at the mansion."

"Otherwise your secretary probably would have answered," says Jou, "Well… bye, Kaiba."

"By the way… Happy birthday, mutt." Kaiba ends the call on his side by hanging up the phone.

"Thanks, Kaiba," whispers Jou into the dead air. He sets the phone down and returns to his room. He lifts his books back onto the bed and puts the headphones back on as he sits down to do his homework.

_I have told you just half the words I've wanted to give you. Fear of rejection keeps my heart at bay. Feelings I'd rather not say. I'd rather have you close than never at all, but every now and then when my world is closing in, I feel you breezing through my mind. I can attempt to close my eyes. I can avoid the wrong or right, but something deep inside says my heart wants what it wants._

Jou smiles. "I just had a decent conversation with Seto I-need-to-be-fucked-senseless-by-someone-soon Kaiba!"

The music coming through the headset suddenly changes.

Jou sighs. "What I wouldn't give to be the one to fuck him!"

One country song ends, and another begins as Jou listens to the music.

_There's girls at the office the guys always notice when they walk by, but you're not the type. They don't know what I know. Oh something's just don't show through tailored tweeds, and that's fine with me. Let them all think what they want to. As for me when I look at you, I see you in a different light, your hair falling down with love in your eyes. In my mind, you're a beautiful sight. I see you in a different light, just the way I saw you last night._

A vision stirs behind a pair of golden eyes. A song dances upon the wind. A name whispers from a pair of lips, "Seto…"

Jou pushes himself to his feet and dances to the music of the next song, a part of him soaring like a dragon chasing after its one true dragon love.

_Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one. They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much" and "Daddy never keeps in touch. That's why she shies away from human affection."_

Several more songs play as Jou dances in his room, his heart feeling light as he dreams of rich blue eyes and chestnut hair. It no longer bothers him that Mokuba, the younger brother of his fantasy, gave him the gift that brings him so much joy. The fact never really seems to come to light. He just dances to the music, songs of love and friendship as he realizes they all must be, and he dreams of having that love, eternal and true, like in those lyrics and rhythmic notes. He doesn't even notice as he falls completely exhausted onto his bed and falls rapidly into a deep slumber still listening to the music.

**Jou's Dream**

**"_I hate you, mutt!" screams Seto._**

**"_Yeah, well the feeling's mutual, moneybags!" exclaims Jou. He throws a punch towards Seto's jaw._**

**"_You'll have to move quicker than that, fucking mutt!" exclaims Seto dodging the attack and making a strike of his own to the blond's stomach._**

**"_That is such a cheap shot," moans Jou clutching his stomach._**

**"_There's no such thing as a cheap shot," says Seto, "Besides, you'll never win."_**

_**Jou glares at Seto before turning abruptly and stalking off. "You're not worth the fight!"**_

**"**_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'please, oh baby, don't go.' Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go**," sings Seto quietly as Jou walks away.**_

**End Dream**

Jou wakes up with tears sliding down his cheeks. He sits up quickly and wipes his eyes. His own voice joins the soulful tones of the woman in the music singing, _"Have you ever found that one you've dreamed of all your life? You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes. Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to only to find that one won't give their heart to you? Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there and all you can do is wait for the day when they will care?"_

The ringing phone scares Jou and makes him pull off his headphones and run to grab the device. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jou? It's Mokuba," comes the young voice on the other side.

"Mokuba! Great! I'm glad you called! I have to ask you about that music you gave me! Did you realize that it's all love songs?" asks Jou.

"Yeah… There's good reason for it too, but that's not why I called," says Mokuba, "Seto insists that I bring my girlfriend over for dinner on Saturday night and I was wondering if you would join us to."

"Why me?"

"You'd be a sort of referee I hope," says Mokuba.

"Well, I guess I can… so long as someone comes to pick me up. I'm not walking there!" exclaims Jou.

"Great! You're the best, Jou! Bye!"

"Mokuba?" Jou listens to the beeping on the phone for a second before putting it down. He returns to his room and listens to one final song, a pleasant tune from The Little Mermaid, before he turns his MP3 player off and lies down to rest.

* * *

"Will you be coming over for dinner this weekend, Jou?" asks Honda as the entire group sits down with their lunches.

"Sounds tempting, but I kind of promised Mokuba that I would referee his dinner date with his girlfriend and Kaiba," says Jou pulling out his sandwich, "He seems to think Kaiba's going to grill the pour girl and scare her away, so I'm supposed to be there to give him another target."

"And you would do that, why?" asks Honda.

"Honda!" exclaims Anzu.

"I don't know why I'm going," says Jou, "but I want to. So I'm going to be there! I'll have fun, even if I have to put up with Kaiba!"

"Yeah, you get to eat as much as you want," says Yugi smiling.

Jou nods.

"So… did you ask Mokuba about the music on your MP3 player yet?" asks Yugi dipping one of his apple slices into a container of caramel dip before eating it.

"All he said was there was a reason behind why it was all love songs, but he wouldn't say the reason," says Jou stuffing half his sandwich into his mouth.

"Do you think maybe he's in love with you and his girl?" asks Honda.

"Honda! You jerk! Mokuba would not be trying to seduce someone while he already had a lover!" exclaims Anzu, "He knows better than that! Kaiba would so not approve of him trying for two at once! Think of what the scandal would do to their lives and Kaiba Corp."

"I was thinking about all that!" exclaims Honda, "It's just that…"

"Do you have your music with you, Jou?" asks Yugi, "They might be arguing for awhile, and we could listen to some of it if you wanted."

Jou quickly digs his MP3 player out of his bag and slides off to the side with Yugi so they could eat their lunches and listen to the music in peace.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer. Yet, I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show. I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I say there is no reason for my fear. 'Cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction; you make everything so clear. Even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

"All the songs are like that," says Jou, "some worse than others, and some that just aren't so bad."

"Where do you think Mokuba got all these songs?" asks Yugi, "It's quite the impressive collection. It must have taken some time to compile it all, don't you think?"

"Mokuba probably has a million CDs. All he'd have to do is rip his collection and there you go!"

"But Jou, think about it. These are all love songs, and I don't think they were all on the same CD. They all have different artists, and genres, so it would have taken time to put them all together by content… even if he did have all the CDs that they came from," says Yugi, "but he did all this in about a week. I think he had these songs already and that he was just waiting for a reason to give them to you."

"So you think he has a crush on me too?" asks Jou.

"No… but that doesn't mean his brother might not," whispers Yugi.

Jou blushes. "Kaiba?"

"Mokuba could have taken the music from Kaiba. That could explain how he got it so quickly, and it all contained the same theme."

"That's just wishful thinking," whispers Jou, "Seto Kaiba couldn't possibly have a crush on me. Guys like Kaiba don't get crushes on guys like me."

Yugi raises an eyebrow.

"No… it's always guys like me who get crushes on guys like him," whispers Jou casting a furtive glance to the spot where Seto Kaiba always sits and eats his minimal vegetarian lunch while reviewing documents or working on his laptop computer.

Seto looks up and catches Jou's gaze, and for a moment, their eyes meet.

_Each time I look in your eyes, my heart beats faster. I'm beginning to feel the invitation of love. In my dreams, you always tell me you love me, but…_

Jou's heart rate increases, and his face flushes.

Seto looks away from Jou after another moment.

Jou turns his attention back to Yugi. "Do you think…?"

"I think he likes you."

Jou smiles slightly.

"I think you like him too."

"I agree." Jou turns his MP3 player off as the bell rings to signal the end of lunch. He tucks it back into his bag and rises with Yugi to head back into the boredom of class. He bumps into Seto along the way.

"Out of the way, damn dog!" exclaims Seto shoving Jou into a wall.

"Bastard!" yells Jou.

Seto glares at Jou. "Don't count me in the same classification as yourself, mutt!"

Jou glares as Seto turns and quickly walks away. He digs his MP3 player out again and puts the headphones on as he heads into the bathroom. He turns the music on and enters a stall.

_Just love! God, I hate him! I'm mean to you, only 'cause I have a crush on you. Just love! 'Cause I'm very attracted to you. I always say impossible things to you. I guess, I'm sorry… Just love…_

Jou sighs and runs his hands through his unruly blond hair as he tries to calm his racing heart.

_I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind. Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me, "If you think you're lonely now." Wait a minute. This is too deep, too deep. I gotta change the station, so I turn the dial trying to catch a break, and then I hear Babyface, "I only think of you." And it's breaking my heart. I'm trying to keep it together, but I'm falling apart._

Jou spends the entire period in the bathroom trying to calm his heart and his emotions. He listens to the music and feels it affecting him in ways he didn't realize a love song could. He unknowingly falls deeper in love with the man behind the blue eyes in his dreams, the man of whom the music reminds him. He returns to his classes only to have all his friends stare worriedly at him. He shoots them a smile and a thumbs-up to let them all know he's doing okay. Then he sits down at his desk and ignores everyone. He doesn't need to listen to the teacher. He would never pass the class anyway.

Seto glares at Jou, but he then turns his attention towards the shorter duelist and glares at Yugi instead.

Yugi notices Seto's glare and turns inquisitive eyes onto him.

Seto glances towards Jou before catching Yugi's eyes.

Yugi shrugs.

Seto glares harder.

Yugi shrugs again.

Seto scribbles something onto a piece of paper and pulls it from his notebook. He crumples it and tosses it onto Yugi's desk.

Yugi reads the message '_What's wrong with the mutt?'_ and writes back his response, '_You can ask me that question all day, but I still won't know the answer at the end of it all.'_ He folds the paper neatly and tosses it back onto Seto's desk.

'_You know what's bothering him. You have to know. You're his best friend!' _writes Seto before tossing the paper back again, once again crumpled into a ball.

Yugi sighs. '_Although I do want you to be our friend, and I am touched by your concern, I do have a question for you. Why do you care what's bothering him? You're his self-proclaimed worst enemy!'_

Seto unfolds the paper and reads the response. He glares at it before crumpling the paper without writing a response.

Yugi smiles before pulling a sheet of paper from his own notebook and writing a short note. He folds it neatly and tosses it back at Seto.

Seto glares at Yugi as he opens the note. He reads the words, '_You're in love, aren't you?'_ He blushes.

"Seto Kaiba! Yugi Motou! Quit passing those notes before I make you read them to the class!" exclaims the teacher.

A few students snicker.

Jou glances back at the two teens, and he blushes when Seto catches his eye. He turns back around in his seat and continues pretending to take notes.

"Katsuya Jounouchi! I know you're just drawing stick figures in your notebook! Cut it out and start taking notes!" exclaims the teacher.

"Hey! These are not stick figures!" exclaims Jou, "These are duel monsters!" He holds up his notebook to show the class the detailed drawings, not quite up to the actual card's standards, but coming a close second.

The teacher rolls her eyes. "Pay attention!"

Jou sighs and puts his drawings away.

Seto scribbles another note and tosses it to Yugi. Then he takes a clean sheet of paper and writes a note to Jou that he throws at the back of the blond's head.

Yugi reads his note, '_In love with whom?'_ He smirks and writes back, '_Your puppy of course!'_ He folds the note and tosses it back.

Jou's face reddens as he reads the note that bounced over his shoulder after hitting him in the head. He reads the words again, '_Nice Red-Eyes… How well can you do the Blue-Eyes?'_

'_I think you've finally gone insane, Motou,'_ writes Seto. He tosses the note.

Jou smoothes out the creases in the paper and starts doodling.

'_I'm not insane. You just aren't ready to admit your feelings,'_ writes Yugi before sending the note back.

Seto clenches the note in his fist and shoves it into his jacket pocket. He watches the teacher with an irritated scowl until a paper lands on his desk. Thinking it's from Yugi again, he frowns as he opens it, but then he blushes as he sees the drawing of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon facing off against a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. It takes him a moment to realize that their tails curl together into an upside down heart. He smiles and slides the paper in between the pages of his book.

Jou sends a glance at Seto in time to see the smile, and he grins.


	2. Chapter 2

Jou rolls over in bed and feels around, his sleepy mind remembering the half-forgotten dream that another rested beside him. He opens his eyes and looks around, seeing nothing, hearing nothing but the silence of morning too late for nightingales and too early for larks, feeling nothing but the loneliness and chill of waking up alone. He finds his headphones and slips them on. He hits the power button on his MP3 player to start the music playing.

_I wake up lonely, there's air of silence in the bedroom and all around. Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away. It must have been love but it's over now. It must have been good but I lost it somehow. It must have been love but it's over now. From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out. Make-believing we're together, that I'm sheltered by your heart._

Jou closes his eyes and pulls the blanket further around his body. He falls asleep again and dreams of blue eyes.

**Jou's Dream**

_**Blue eyes stare straight into Jou's soft brown. "Do you hate me?"**_

**"_I don't think I could possibly hate you," says Jou._**

**"_Do you like me?" asks Seto._**

_**Jou blushes. "Yeah."**_

**"_Do you love me?" whispers Seto blushing._**

_**Jou smiles but he doesn't answer.**_

_**Seto raises an eyebrow. "**There's no escape from love once a gentle breeze sweeps its spell upon your heart. No matter what you think, it won't be too long till you're in my arms."_

**"_Really? Then why aren't I in your arms right now?"_**

**"_I didn't realize you wanted to be," says Seto grabbing Jou's waist and pulling him closely to his own form._**

_**Jou relaxes in Seto's arms. "I love you."**_

**"_I love you too," whispers Seto before he kisses Jou._**

**End Dream**

Jou wakes up in the morning listening to a song he's never heard before. He sits up slowly and yawns.

_Each time I saw him, I couldn't wait to see him again. I wanted to let him know that he was more than a friend. I didn't know just what to do. So, I whispered, "I love you". He said that he loved me too, and then he kissed me._

Jou shuts his MP3 player off as he climbs from bed and leaves the small device on his bedside table. He heads into the bathroom for a long shower, and almost an hour later, he emerges from the hot water feeling much more awake and a lot cleaner. He proceeds to make breakfast while still roaming around in his bathrobe, and he eats his meal. He nearly leaps out of his skin when he hears someone pounding on the door. He shouts, "I'm coming!"

Jou puts his dirty dishes in the sink before heading to the front door and opening it. He blinks as he looks at the two small people in front of him. "Mokuba? What are you and your girlfriend doing here at this time of day?"

"You said you wanted someone to pick you up for dinner," says Mokuba smiling, "So here we are."

"It's not even noon yet," says Jou.

"And you're not dressed," says the girl blushing cutely.

"And who are you?"

"Right. Jou, this is Meiko Ryumi," says Mokuba blushing, "my girlfriend. Can we come in?"

"Sure," says Jou stepping aside to let them in, "I'm going to get changed. I'll be back in a few." He closes the door and starts towards his bedroom.

"Then we'll go shopping," says Mokuba.

Jou freezes in his tracks. "What?"

Meiko blushes. "We're trying to impress Mokuba's brother, so we're going shopping before we meet him. I'm getting a new dress."

"And you're getting an outfit which will hopefully distract him from Meiko," says Mokuba, "Something revealing enough to hold his attention, but concealing enough to make him want to see more."

"Is your brother gay?" asks Jou, "Are you trying to set me up on a date with him? Mokuba! What is the real meaning of all this?"

Mokuba just smiles. "I want you to be happy, Jou."

Jou sighs. "I'm going to change. Help yourselves to some juice. It's in the fridge. Glasses in the drain rack are clean."

"Thank you," says Meiko as Jou heads off to his bedroom.

When Jou returns, he sees the two kids sitting in the living room with half-finished glasses of grape juice. He smiles. "So, now… explain what it is we're doing again?"

"We're going shopping to get a new dress for Meiko and a new outfit for you so that you can look good in front of my brother," says Mokuba, "Are you about ready to go?"

"I just need to get my shoes," says Jou grabbing his sneakers from beneath the coffee table and sitting down to put them on.

Meiko finishes drinking her juice quickly. "Jou… are you upset about what we're asking you to do?"

Jou freezes. "You aren't asking me to seduce Kaiba, are you?"

"No!" exclaims Meiko blushing, "Not unless you want to!"

Jou blushes as he finishes tying his shoes.

"Do you want to, Jou?" asks Mokuba with a teasing grin.

"I am not talking to you two," says Jou putting on his headphones, which he had brought out with his MP3 player when he went to get changed.

"We don't mean to be picking on you, Jou," says Mokuba finishing his juice. He takes the two glasses into the kitchen and sets them in the sink. He steps back out and adds, "It's just that I think you like my brother, and you'd never do anything to snag him on your own. So we were hoping to entice him into making the first move."

"Are we wrong, Jou?" asks Meiko.

Jou blushes a bright red, but he pretends he can't hear them. "Well, let's go!"

Mokuba leads Meiko and Jou out to the waiting limo, and they all climb into the back.

Jou turns his MP3 player on as they head towards the mall in relative comfort.

_You're so close; where do you end; where do I begin? Always pushing and pulling, sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me. I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered. North of gravity, head up in the stratosphere, you and I roller coaster riding love._

"I do like him," says Jou.

"Who?" asks Meiko.

Jou stops his MP3 player and pulls the headphones off. "Kaiba."

Meiko and Mokuba share mischievous grins.

"What? I do not like that look! What are you thinking?"

"Jou and Seto sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Jou pushing a baby carriage!" sings Mokuba.

Meiko scoots over to sit by Jou, and she takes his hand. "Okay, this is what you need to do tonight at dinner. Trust me, it is proven positive to work on Kaiba brothers! He'll be asking you out on a real date before the end of the evening!"

Jou blinks repeatedly at what he had first thought to be a shy, quiet girl. "Huh?"

"Just listen and implement!" exclaims Meiko. She drops her voice to a whisper and speaks directly into Jou's ear, telling him crazy things about movements and subtle touches, and speaking in innuendos.

Jou looks at Meiko confused for a moment before nodding and smiling.

"Now you just need the proper clothes to attract his… lower personality," says Meiko.

Both Jou and Mokuba blush.

"I did not need that mental image," mumbles Mokuba, "I so did not need that mental image!"

"Me either," says Jou.

"But I'm sure you liked it, Jou," says Meiko smiling, "After all… you like him!"

"Just because I like Kaiba doesn't mean I want to fuck him!"

"Language!" exclaims Meiko slapping Jou lightly so as not to hurt him too much but still make it sting enough so he gets the point.

"What? It's not like that wasn't what you were thinking," mumbles Jou rubbing his cheek.

"Meiko, can you stop embarrassing Jou?" asks Mokuba, "We need his help to distract Seto, remember?"

"Okay, Mokuba, I'll behave," says Meiko smiling at her boyfriend.

"Listen, about that. What exactly do you need me to distract him from? What have you two been doing that he wouldn't approve of?" asks Jou.

Mokuba blushes.

"Tell me or I'll just tell Kaiba that I caught you having sex in the limo," says Jou glaring at the two silent youngsters.

Mokuba's eyes widen. "No! You can't do that! We haven't been doing that! We've just been kissing! I swear! That's all!"

"Are you sure?" asks Jou.

"We haven't made it past second base," says Meiko blushing profusely, "We just hold hands and kiss."

"Okay," says Jou.

The limo pulls up in front of the mall, and they all scamper out. They head inside and find Seto's favorite clothing store.

Meiko blushes at the sight of the male mannequin in the store window. "I'll be right next door!"

Mokuba grabs Jou's hand and pulls him into the store. "Don't worry. I'm buying!"

"Okay, I guess," says Jou, "What are we looking for?"

"I have an idea," says Mokuba pulling Jou further into the store. He smirks. "Wait here."

"Mokuba?"

Mokuba runs off leaving Jou in the middle of the business suits.

Jou sighs. Out of sheer curiosity, he looks at the price tag on one of the plain black jackets, and he releases the paper as if it burned him.

Mokuba comes back up empty handed. "Okay, I got you a fitting room. Come on."

"A room? But you don't have anything for me to try on!" exclaims Jou as Mokuba leads him to the fitting room and shoves him inside. As the door slams shut, he notices the clothes hanging on the back of it. He blushes and starts pounding on the door. "Let me out of here! I'm not trying that on!"

"You're not coming out of there unless you're wearing it!" exclaims Mokuba, "And I mean that, so try it on already!"

"I hate you, Mokuba!" exclaims Jou ripping his jacket off. He pulls his T-shirt over his head and takes the black net muscle shirt down from its hangar to slip it on. He looks at the other items and groans as he proceeds to kick his shoes off and pull his jeans from his legs. He grabs the sleek black leather pants from their hangar and slips them on, very thankful for the fact that his only clean underwear this morning was the thong he got as a gag gift for his last birthday. He has some trouble getting the fabric over his hips, but he manages to yank them on without requiring help. He sits down to take a small rest.

"How's it going in there, Jou?" asks Mokuba, "Are you pouting? Or are you trying them on?"

"Come on in, Mokuba," says Jou.

Mokuba opens the door and looks at Jou. He smiles. "Good! Now get into the rest of it!"

"I hate you," says Jou as he stands up.

Mokuba slams the door shut again.

Jou grabs the crimson red, button up shirt and slips it on, buttoning it all the way so it should, in his mind, completely cover the ridiculous net shirt beneath, but when he looks in the mirror he notices that the shirt doesn't quite make it to his waist nor does it button up as high as he thought it would so that it still reveals a good portion of his chest. He grabs the black leather jacket and puts it on, zipping it up to cover his body. "Okay, Mokuba, I'm done now!"

Mokuba opens the door and lets Jou out. He grabs the zipper and lowers it to see the buttoned up shirt. He frowns and proceeds to unbutton it for Jou. "Okay! Perfect! I've already paid for it, so grab your old stuff and let's go get Meiko!"

"No way! I'm not wearing this! I feel naked!" exclaims Jou.

"But you won't be naked so don't complain! You can zip up the jacket while we're out, but when we're at the house, you're ditching that!" orders Mokuba.

Jou steps back into the fitting room and grabs his clothes. He puts his MP3 player back on and turns the music on as he leaves the store with Mokuba. He sees Seto's face glaring at him from a newsstand across the way, and he sighs.

_Come a little bit closer. You're my kind of man, so big and so strong. Come a little bit closer. I'm all alone, and the night is so long._

Jou follows Mokuba into the women's dress shop only to stop and stare when he sees Meiko wearing a sweet white party dress.

"How do I look?" asks Meiko.

"Appropriate," says Jou.

"Beautiful," says Mokuba.

Meiko blushes. "Thank you."

Jou turns his music off. "So… is that the one you want?"

"Yes," says Mokuba heading over to the clerk to pay for the dress.

Meiko nods.

"So, now what?" asks Jou when Mokuba returns.

"Well… now we're going home," says Mokuba, "Dinner won't be for a little while, but Seto wanted us there early so that he could grill Meiko on our relationship."

"I'm going to regret this," says Jou, "Let's go then."

The three head out and get back into the limo to go this time to the Kaiba Mansion.

Jou fidgets with the zipper pull on his leather jacket as they ride in silence to their destination. He turns the music on again to help calm his racing heart.

The limo stops, and the chauffeur gets out to open the door.

Jou climbs out of the car behind Meiko and Mokuba. He walks up to the door of the mansion, which opens for them. He steps inside past the butler and looks around the interior, impressed by the artistic paintings and ornate furnishings in the entranceway and hall. His eyes rest on Seto as the brunet emerges from a room.

Seto raises an eyebrow at Jou.

_You wouldn't let me say the words I longed to say. You didn't want to see life through my eyes. Express yourself, don't repress yourself. You tried to shove me back inside your narrow room, and silence me with bitterness and lies. Express yourself, don't repress yourself. Did I say something wrong? Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about sex. I musta been crazy. Did I stay too long? Oops, I didn't know I couldn't speak my mind. What was I thinking?_

Jou stops the music. He pulls his headphones and MP3 player off and tucks them into a jacket pocket. He unzips his jacket and slides it off so the butler can take it from him and put it in the coat closet.

Seto blushes as he looks at Jou. "Welcome. You look nice, Jou."

"Thank you," says the blond blushing, "I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but Mokuba invited me."

"Yes, I know. Who else would have invited you without telling me?" replies Seto.

"Are you upset?" asks Jou.

Seto shakes his head. "Not at all. Come in. Make yourself at home."

Jou nods and bends down to remove his shoes, putting them neatly beside the coat closet. He stands up again. "So… how are you doing?"

"Quite well," says Seto, "And yourself?"

"I'm doing good," says Jou.

"Should we head into the living room?" asks Mokuba.

"Yes," says Seto, "Go on ahead, Mokuba, Meiko. We'll join you there in just a moment."

Mokuba grabs Meiko's hand and guides her to the indicated room.

"So… what's with the outfit, really?" asks Seto leading Jou into the kitchen.

Jou blushes. "Mokuba insisted I wear this. He was quite adamant, in fact. He wouldn't let me out of the room unless I put it on."

"I figured he had something to do with it. He paid for it, I presume?"

"Yeah. I couldn't afford to shop in that store!"

Seto pulls out four cans of soda from a high cabinet and sets them on a tray. He moves to another cabinet and starts to pull out glasses. "Would you grab some ice from the freezer?"

"Sure," says Jou moving over to the freezer and pulling the door open. He easily spots the ice cube trays and pulls them both out. He moves over beside Seto and starts to fill the glasses with ice.

"Is he using you as a distraction for me?" asks Seto suddenly turning to grip both of Jou's shoulders.

"Yeah. I guess. He thought you might decide to grill Meiko on the intricacies of their relationship," says Jou, "He told me that all they've done is hold hands and kiss." He blushes. "Am I a distraction to you?"

Seto eyes Jou up and down, and he licks his lips. "Dressed like that? Yes, you are most certainly a distraction."

"Really? You like the clothes then?"

Seto takes the empty ice cube trays from Jou's hands and tosses them beside the sink. He grabs Jou and pulls the blond close to his body. He caresses a lock of golden hair. "I like everything I see right now."

Jou wraps his arms around Seto's neck.

"But then you knew I would, didn't you, Mokuba?" asks Seto raising his voice a little louder, "That's why you took Jou to see my fashion consultant, and that's why you brought him here! What did you want to happen?"

Jou snaps his head to the side so he can see Mokuba and Meiko coming out from their hiding spots near the doorway. He blushes intensely.

"We were hoping you might ask Jou out!" exclaims Meiko, "It was my idea!"

"Mind your own business!" Seto releases Jou and steps away from him. He grabs the tray with the glasses and soda. "Living room, now!"

Mokuba and Meiko run off and Seto storms after them.

Jou slowly follows behind Seto, slightly disappointed from their interlude. Once in the living room, he sits down in an unoccupied chair with a soda and a glass. He half-listens to Seto questioning Meiko and Mokuba, and he interjects on occasion when he finds a question rude or unnecessary. He pulls Seto aside when the others head into the dining room. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't appreciate my brother and his girlfriend trying to set me up on a blind date!" exclaims Seto, "I have more important things to be doing than going out with anything that moves!"

"Okay, I get it. You don't date much," says Jou.

"There aren't many people worth dating," corrects Seto.

Jou nods. "So… you're getting all bitchy with them about it?"

"That girl thinks I'm desperate!"

"Yeah… you'd probably have to be desperate to be interested in me, wouldn't you?" whispers Jou.

Seto sighs. "That isn't what I meant, Jou."

"Yeah… it is…"

Seto pulls Jou to his chest and quickly kisses him. He blushes as he steps away from the blond. "I'm sorry."

Jou blushes and reaches a shaky hand up to his lips.

"It's time to eat," says Seto grabbing Jou's hand and pulling him to the dining room.

Everyone eats in silence as they all contemplate the events of the night.

Seto rises from the table first. "Good evening, Jou. It was nice to see you tonight. Meiko, you are welcome here whenever you wish. Good night, Mokuba. I have some work to catch up on, so I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Seto," says Mokuba.

Seto heads from the dining room as quickly as he can without looking like he's running away.

Jou sighs and sets his chopsticks down. "I'm getting tired myself. Could I get a lift home, Mokuba?"

"Sure," says Mokuba standing, "I'll tell the limo driver to take you home."

Jou stands and follows Mokuba out into the entrance where he puts on his shoes and his jacket before heading out to the limo with the shorter boy. "He kissed me."

Mokuba's eyes widen. "Seto kissed you?"

Jou nods.

"How was it?" asks Mokuba mischievously.

"Over too soon," says Jou.

"Are you going out with him now?"

"No. He doesn't have time to date."

Mokuba smiles. "He will."

"Don't, Mokuba. Leave it be," says Jou, "Leave his love life alone." He sighs. "And mine too."

"But Jou… I was only trying to help!"

"I know, but you can't always do things like this for other people. Some people don't want to be helped, and they can't be helped," says Jou before climbing into the long black car, "Good night."

"Good night, Jou," says Mokuba.

Jou closes the door, and the limo moves away to take him home. He relaxes in his seat and pulls out his MP3 player again. He puts the headphones on and starts the music. He's just climbing out of the limo at his house when the music ends, and Mokuba's voice sounds through the headphones.

_"Can I ask you a question?" asks Mokuba… … Seto sighs, but he responds, "What is it, Mokuba?" …… "Well… I was working on your computer earlier because I needed to get some information for a project at school, and I sort of stumbled onto some files I thought might have been there by mistake," says Mokuba… … "What kind of files?" replies Seto, "You didn't happen to find inappropriate pictures or anything, did you? I have blocks on the computer to prevent anything of that nature being stored within." …… A slight swishing of Mokuba's hair indicates him shaking his head. "No, no, no! Nothing like that! Actually, they were audio files! There's over fifty love songs saved on your computer, big brother! I found it odd when I came across a folder that had so many MP3 files in it, and they all turned out to be love songs, Seto! I found it very strange!" …… A pen clicks. "Forget about it, Mokuba. I put those songs there myself. I happen to like that music. I listen to it when I get stressed with work," says Seto… … "Oh," says Mokuba, "Cool. Who's the inspiration behind them all?" … … "No one," says Seto, "I'm not in love. Just wishing." …… Mokuba chuckles. "Then what's the deal with your screensaver?" …… The pen clatters to the desk. "What screensaver?" …… Mokuba chuckles again. "Seto, you know perfectly well. There must be at least half a dozen video files on Jou that cycle through as your screensaver!" …… Seto sighs. "There are actually ten video clips." …… "Seto, why?" …… "Isn't it obvious?" …… "Would I ask if I didn't need clarification, Seto?" …… "I think I might be in love with him, Mokuba. Just maybe."_

The last words echo through Jou's mind as he makes his way into the house. "_I think I might be in love with him, Mokuba… I might be in love with him… Might be in love… In love… in love… in love…"_

Without conscious awareness, Jou turns off the MP3 player and makes his way to his room where he collapses onto his bed and stares at the ceiling. "_I think I might be in love with him… I might be in love with him… Might be in love… In love… in love… in love… I think… I think… I think I might be in love with him, Mokuba. Just maybe… Just maybe… might be in love… love… I have more important things to be doing than going out with anything that moves… anything that moves… I might be in love with him… There aren't many people worth dating… I think I might be in love with him… I don't appreciate my brother and his girlfriend trying to set me up on a blind date… Just maybe… That isn't what I meant…"_

Jou sits up and goes to the phone. He quickly dials the phone number before his brain catches up to what he's doing.

Two rings later, a voice comes over the line. "Kaiba."

"I seriously need to speak to you!"

"Mutt?" comes the voice on the other end of the line, "We just saw each other twenty minutes ago! What the hell do you have to say now that you couldn't have fucking said then?"

"Hey! I didn't know this then or else I would have said it then!" exclaims Jou, "I need to see you! I need to say this to your face! I know you have work to do tonight, but can we meet tomorrow? At the entrance to Domino City Park about ten in the morning? This is important!"

Seto remains silent.

"Are you still there? Can you hear me?"

"Yes. I was just checking my schedule. I can be at the park then," says Seto.

"Thank you!" exclaims Jou with a sigh of relief, "I'll see you then! Oh, one more thing! Don't bring Mokuba! I don't want him eavesdropping! I'll be alone too!"

"Tomorrow then," says Seto.

Jou hangs up the phone and heads back to his room where he strips off his clothes and lies down in bed to try to sleep.

* * *

Jou stays awake most of the night, finally falling asleep as the sun comes up to greet the day. He wakes up to find his alarm clock reading forty-five minutes before ten. He gets up and scrambles into some clothing before he grabs his MP3 player and heads from the house. He runs all the way to the park, and he leans against the gate panting. He watches the limo pull up, and Seto climbs from the back of it.

Seto walks up to Jou. "You wanted to speak to me."

"Can you walk with me?" asks Jou.

"I have a bit of time," says Seto nodding. He starts to walk down a path and Jou moves into step beside him. "What is this about?"

"Actually, it's about the music Mokuba gave me for my MP3 player," says Jou.

"Is something wrong with it?" Seto raises an eyebrow.

Jou blushes and looks around to find them quite alone. He checks to make sure his headphones are around his neck so that Seto would be able to hear it too if it was turned on. He hits the power button, and then backs up one track so that the audio file will play. "Listen for yourself."

"What…?"

_"Can I ask you a question?" asks Mokuba._

Seto freezes in his tracks. His eyes widen as he hears Mokuba's voice, and he stares at Jou.

Jou stops walking and stands just in front of Seto so they can both still hear.

_… … Seto sighs, but he responds, "What is it, Mokuba?" …… "Well… I was working on your computer earlier because I needed to get some information for a project at school, and I sort of stumbled onto some files I thought might have been there by mistake," says Mokuba… … "What kind of files?" replies Seto, "You didn't happen to find inappropriate pictures or anything, did you? I have blocks on the computer to prevent anything of that nature being stored within." …… A slight swishing of Mokuba's hair indicates him shaking his head. "No, no, no! Nothing like that! Actually, they were audio files! There's over fifty love songs saved on your computer, big brother! I found it odd when I came across a folder that had so many MP3 files in it, and they all turned out to be love songs, Seto! I found it very strange!" …… A pen clicks. "Forget about it, Mokuba. I put those songs there myself. I happen to like that music. I listen to it when I get stressed with work," says Seto… … "Oh," says Mokuba, "Cool. Who's the inspiration behind them all?"_

Seto flushes.

Jou turns his eyes from Seto's and blushes burgundy.

_… … "No one," says Seto, "I'm not in love. Just wishing." …… Mokuba chuckles. "Then what's the deal with your screensaver?" …… The pen clatters to the desk. "What screensaver?" …… Mokuba chuckles again. "Seto, you know perfectly well. There must be at least half a dozen video files on Jou that cycle through as your screensaver!" …… Seto sighs. "There are actually ten video clips." …… "Seto, why?" …… "Isn't it obvious?" …… "Would I ask if I didn't need clarification, Seto?" …… "I think I might be in love with him, Mokuba. Just maybe."_

Jou looks up to meet Seto's eyes, but he doesn't say anything.

Seto opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. He closes his mouth and takes a deep breath. "I… I…"

"Huh? There's more?" asks Jou as a soft music starts coming through his MP3 player, "I thought it was ready to start over!"

A familiar voice starts singing an unfamiliar song with familiar words.

_Even though we've always been rivals. Then you proved you're a friend to me. I don't know why I let it faze me. The answer to these feelings. You can save me from the man I've become. You bring feeling to my life. Feelings I'd rather not say. But never really see. And that's fine with me. It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it. Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one. You're caught in a one way street. I thought it was you. And in the heat of the moment I was to blame. It's hard to let it go. My lonely heart calls. Have you ever closed your eyes and… Have some friendly conversation. Without asking for the true reason of sadness, I tightly held you. So kiss me. It don't take a word, not a single word. I'm not supposed to be this nervous. I only wish I had the strength to let it show. Why not (why not), take a crazy chance. Would you call me insane? Are you crazy? I'm beginning to feel the invitation of love. And feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in your veins. I feel so helpless when you walk my way. I guess, I sorry... There's just no rhyme or reason. When you are on my mind. I've been waiting for you all my life waiting for redemption. It must have been good but I lost it somehow. I never meant to feel this way. But we are two worlds apart. Nothing compares to this deep devotion. But if I had to live without you. Don't ask me why cause I don't even know. There's only you and I. Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'. There's no escape from love. My love is for real. And I just gotta tell you tonight. I'd rather die than live without you. And I pray in you're the one I build my home with. So, I whispered, "I love you." You saved my heart from being broken apart. Baby just remember I gave you my heart. I want this to last. I can then wish on a lucky star for an eternal dream. Forever Love Forever Dream. A feeling at my fingertips. I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered. And if you want to. Come a little bit closer. A lover's moon on the rise. And we're spinning with the stars above. Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about sex._

"Was that you singing that last song?" asks Jou as his MP3 player finally goes silent. He notices now that he didn't have it on repeat, and he turns the power off.

"I'm going to kill him," says Seto blushing crimson, "I am going to kill Mokuba."

"Not if I get to him first," says Jou.

"What do you think of this?"

Jou blushes. "What do you mean?"

"You've just found out I'm in love with you. You have to feel something about it," says Seto, "Intense hatred, disgust…"

"Immense relief," adds Jou, "joy, happiness. You probably can't tell, but I happen to love you too."

Seto steps closer to Jou and quickly presses his lips to the blond's forehead. He smiles slightly.

"So… when's our first date?" asks Jou blushing.

"How about right now? I can clear my schedule for a few hours," says Seto, "Maybe we could grab lunch."

"You just said the magic words!" Jou grabs Seto's neck and pulls him down for a long kiss.

Seto chuckles once they break apart from the kiss. "What magic words? Lunch?"

Jou shakes his head. "Close… They're actually '_clear my schedule'_. Powerful words coming from you."

Seto smiles and pulls Jou into another kiss.

"Seto… about that song you sang? What was that?" asks Jou.

Seto blushes. "I'm good at writing melodies, but I can't get lyrics to work out. I took one line from each of the songs I had saved and I added them onto my melody. I had to sing the song myself though since it wouldn't work out with the various other voices."

"I think it's beautiful, Seto," whispers Jou, "Maybe you could sing it to me later."

Seto wraps his arm around Jou. "Maybe I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The songs, listed below, belong to their respective performers and the companies that recorded them and were used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Reference Songs

Tomodachi; Friends - Sung by: Sakamoto Ma'aya (as Hitomi)

I won't forget our dreams, so...  
Even though I'm far away from you,  
I don't want to give up.  
_Even though we've always been rivals.  
_I don't need to hear any news,   
Beloved friend.  
I don't tell anyone else my foremost thoughts.  
We'll meet once more, right,  
Beloved friend.  
I won't forget you,  
Beloved friend.

It Was You - By Ashley Ballard with So Plush 

It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And It was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!  
Since the day you came into my life  
I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side  
_Then you proved you're a friend to me  
_In my heart, forever you will always be

He Drives Me Crazy - Misty Song "Pokémon" 

He drives me crazy  
All of the time  
He drives me crazy  
He drives me out of my mind  
So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?  
_I don't know why I let it faze me  
_But he drives me crazy

A Date - Melfina character song "Outlaw Star: - Sung by: Melfina 

I think there is something  
That only I can do for you.  
Someday, without a doubt, the day is coming  
When I will protect you.  
_The answer to these feelings  
_That are born in the depths of my heart  
Is that someday, without a doubt, the day is coming  
When I will protect you.

Shape Of My Heart – Backstreet Boys 

Send in this beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
_You can save me from the man I've become_  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

You're The Inspiration – Chicago 

Baby, You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
_You bring feeling to my life  
_You're the inspiration  
Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me say it  
No one needs you more than I need you

The Heart Wants What It Wants – Darren Hayes 

I have told you just half the words  
I've wanted to give you  
Fear of rejection keeps my heart at bay  
_Feelings I'd rather not say  
_I'd rather have you close  
Than never at all  
But every now and then  
When my world is closing in  
I feel you breezin' through my mind  
I can attempt to close my eyes  
I can avoid the wrong or right  
But something deep inside  
Says my heart wants what it wants

Somebody – Reba McEntire 

Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the mornin' train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
_But never really see  
_Somewhere out there  
Oh, somewhere out there  
Is somebody

In A Different Light – Doug Stone 

There's girls at the office  
The guys always notice  
When they walk by  
But you're not the type  
They don't know what I know  
Or somethings' just don't show  
Through tailored tweeds  
_And that's fine with me  
_Let them all think what they want to  
As for me when I look at you  
I see  
You  
In a different light  
Your hair falling down  
With love in your eyes  
In my mind  
You're a beautiful sight  
I see you in a different light  
Just the way I saw you last night

Why Can't I? – Liz Phair 

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
_So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

To the Moon and Back – Savage Garden 

_Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one   
_They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much"  
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection"

Crash and Burn – Savage Garden 

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
_You're caught in a one way street  
_With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day

You Are Everything – Vanessa Williams 

Today I saw somebody  
Who looked just like you  
He walked like you do  
_I thought it was you  
_As he turned the corner  
I called out your name  
I felt so ashamed   
When it wasn't you  
Wasn't you

Mirror Mirror – M2M 

Why did I let you walk away  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
_And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize

Simple and Clean - English Theme Song "Kingdom Hearts" - Vocals: Utada Hikaru

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
_It's hard to let it go_

I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) – Whitney Houston 

I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
_My lonely heart calls_

Have You Ever? – Brandy 

Have you ever found that one  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
_Have you ever closed you eyes and  
_Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care

Stay The Night – Chicago 

_Have some friendly conversation  
_And if you still don't have a clue  
Unless there's something else you've got in mind  
We've got better things to do

Secret Sorrow - "X" 

_Without asking for the true reason of sadness, I tightly held you  
_The moon's light illuminated you I simply invited the love  
It's painful I can't sleep  
The fact that you were crying in a glimpse; Just when did I realize it?  
Were you simply lonely? Is this feeling a fragile dream?

Kiss Me – Sixpence None The Richer 

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
_So kiss me_

**Kiss the Girl – Little Mermaid**

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she want you too  
There is one way to ask her  
_It don't take a word, not a single word  
_Go on and kiss the girl

I Can't Read You – Daniel Bedingfield 

I like you so much I'm acting stupid  
I can't play the game I'm all intense and alive  
I'm losing control of my heart  
_I'm not supposed to be this nervous  
_I should play my hand all cool and calm  
I can't breathe  
I'm losing control of my heart

I Can't Fight This Feeling – Chicago 

I can't fight this feeling any longer  
Yet, I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger.  
_I only wish I had the strength to let it show.  
_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I say there is no reason for my fear.  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction, you make everything so clear.  
Even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever though I might.

Why Not – Hilary Duff 

There may never be a sign  
No flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right (so)  
_Why not (why not), take a crazy chance  
_Why not (why not), do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You may lose a lot, so why not

Like It Or Not - Darren Hayes 

Now I'm standing at a terminal waiting to connect to another plane  
If I told you I just cancelled my flight to America  
_Would you call me insane?  
_Everything I am has been neatly contained into  
The contents of a Samsonite bag  
Me, a laptop, 2 suitcases and I'm coming to see you  
Whether you like it or not

**What Are You Waiting For? – No Secrets**

Now here's a clue: her favorite color's blue  
That's how she'll feel if she can't be with you  
Cause you're the one who takes her breath away  
When you look that way  
So just for fun  
Let's pretend that it's me  
And I'm everything you'll ever need  
What are you waiting for?  
_Are you crazy?  
_Open up your eyes and see what's going on, baby  
There's someone at your door  
Her heart is racing  
Come on and make your move  
What are you waiting for baby?

**Get Your Love - Tomoeda Girls Song**

Each time I look in your eyes, my heart beats faster  
_I'm beginning to feel the invitation of love  
_In my dreams, you always tell me you love me but

Gunning Down Romance – Savage Garden 

Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain  
In your brain  
_And feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in  
Your veins, in your veins  
_Love come quickly  
Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in  
It's on the brink  
Love come quickly  
Because I don't think I can keep this monster in  
It's in my skin

Love Games - Vocals: Yurie Kokubu - "City Hunter" 

You're talking to me, your eyes sticking on me  
I get defenseless when you call my name  
It cuts right through me, the way that you do me  
You've got me begging, boy, I'm on my knees  
The games that you play, darling  
Don't leave me this way  
Your words abuse me, your actions amuse me  
I close my eyes, but it's all the same  
Your motions hurt me, emotions desert me  
_I feel so helpless when you walk my way_

**It's Just Love - Ending Song Gundam Wing**

JUST LOVE! God, I hate him!  
I'm mean to you, only 'cause I have a crush on you  
JUST LOVE! 'Cause I'm very attracted to you  
I always say impossible things to you  
_I guess, I sorry...  
_...JUST LOVE...

I Knew I Loved You – Savage Garden 

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
_only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home

We Belong Together – Mariah Carey 

I can't sleep at night  
_When you are on my mind  
_Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Saying to me  
"If you think you're lonely now"  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep (too deep)  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
"I only think of you"  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart

**Dela – by Johnny Clegg**

I think I know why the dog howls at the moon.  
I think I know why the dog howls at the moon.  
I sing dela, dela ngyanya dela when I'm with you,  
Dela, sondela mama sondela, I burn for you.  
I've been waiting for you all my life hoping for a miracle,  
I've been waiting day and night, day and night.  
_I've been waiting for you all my life waiting for redemption,_

I've been waiting day and night, I burn for you.

**It must have been love - Roxette**

I wake up lonely, there's air of silence in the bedroom and all around.  
Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away.  
It must have been love but it's over now.  
_It must have been good but I lost it somehow.  
_It must have been love but it's over now.  
From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out.  
Make-believing we're together, that I'm sheltered by your heart.

Backstreet Boys – How Did I Fall In Love With You? 

Those days are gone, and I want so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
_I never meant to feel this way  
_Don't want to be  
Alone tonight

Backstreet Boys – I Want It That Way 

You are, my fire,  
The one, desire,  
Believe, when I say  
I want it that way  
_But we are two worlds apart,  
_Can't reach to your heart,  
When you say,  
That I want it that way

That Was a River – Collin Raye 

That was a river,  
This is the ocean.  
That never carried this much emotion.  
_Nothing compares to this deep devotion.  
_That was a river,  
This is the ocean.

What Kind Of Man Would I Be? – Chicago 

Tell me  
What kind of man would I be?  
Living a life without any meaning  
And I know you could surely survive without me  
_But if I had to live without you  
_Tell me what kind of man would I be?

We Can Last Forever – Chicago 

Don't turn away cause there is something I just wanna say  
I need you to stay  
_Don't ask me why cause I don't even know  
_How I gave you my heart I gave it all to you  
Now there's no way that I can move.

Darren Hayes – What You Like 

I want to thank you my friend  
For making me feel worthwhile  
Sweeter than the honey of your lips  
And kindness in your smile  
Hand in hand we float across the room  
Explosions deep inside  
Cheek to cheek, there's clouds under my feet  
_There's only you and I_

**I Won't Say I'm In Love – Hercules**

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
_He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Can't Fight the Moonlight – Leann Rimes 

_There's no escape from love  
_Once a gentle breeze  
Sweeps its spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Till you're in my arms

My Love Is for Real – Paula Abdul 

I made mistakes when I played with your mind  
Gave you excuses with each story line  
If you ask me how I feel  
_My love is for real  
_Watching you wondering what I feel inside  
Deep in my soul I've got nothing to hide  
If you ask me how I feel  
My love is for real

He Don't Love You Like I Love You – Daniel Bedingfield 

He don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you  
Tell me I should not be feeling what I am today  
Tell me to silence my heart  
Tell me we've been here before  
And I will walk away from you love  
For there is a wall between you and I  
And he hasn't been treating you right  
I've been watching it all  
I seen you cry  
_And I just gotta tell you tonight_

I'll Never Break Your Heart – Backstreet Boys 

I'll never break your heart  
I'll never make you cry  
_I'd rather die than live without you  
_I'll give you all of me  
Honey that's no lie  
Honey that's no lie

If You're Not the One - Daniel Bedingfield 

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
_I hope I love you all my life

Then He Kissed Me - Crystals 

Each time I saw him, I couldn't wait to see him again  
I wanted to let him know that he was more than a friend  
I didn't know just what to do  
_So, I whispered, "I love you"  
_He said that he loved me too  
And then he kissed me

The Gift – Collin Raye 

All I want is to hold you forever.  
All I need is you more everyday.  
_You saved my heart from being broken apart.  
_You gave your love away,  
Can't find the words to say   
And I'm thankful everyday for the gift

Forever Your Girl – Paula Abdul 

_Baby just remember I gave you my heart  
_Ain't no one gonna tear us apart  
He could promise the moon  
And the stars above  
Even if he promised me the world

Everytime We Touch - by Cascada 

'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
_I want this to last,  
_Need you by my side.

Muteki no Love; Invincible Love - Ending Song "Master of Mosquiton" OAV 

When I become alone I-I-I want us to be together more more  
If you believe in happiness love will send you joy  
When I am together with you-you-you courage is my ally for sure, for sure  
_I can then wish on a lucky star for an eternal dream_

Forever Love - "X" 

Oh tell me why  
All I see is blue in my heart  
Will you stay with me  
Until the winds pass  
All my tears overflow again  
_Forever Love Forever Dream_

**Days Go By – Dirty Vegas**

You are still a whisper on my lips  
_A feeling at my fingertips  
_That's pulling at my skin  
You leave me when I'm at my worst  
Feeling as if I've been cursed   
Bitter cold within  
Days go by and still I think of you  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you  
Days go by and still I think of you  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you   
Without you  
Without you

Savage Garden – The Best Thing 

You're so close where do you end where do I begin?  
Always pushing and pulling  
Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me  
_I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered  
_North of gravity head up in the stratosphere  
You and I roller coaster riding love

Dirty - Darren Hayes 

If you want to I can be dirty too,  
I can spin you around,  
Pick you up and go down,  
_And if you want to,  
_I can be just like you,  
And do the dirty things you do.

Come A Little Bit Closer – Jay And The Americans 

Come a little bit closer  
You're my kind of man  
So big and so strong  
_Come a little bit closer  
_I'm all alone  
And the night is so long

Give Me Your Love Tonight - "City Hunter" 

It's gettin' late now  
I'm wide awake now  
_A lover's moon on the rise  
_I'm feelin' restless  
A little breathless  
Will you be comin' tonight?  
In the dark I listen  
Every moment wishin'  
I'll hear you knockin' at my door

Heaven Is A Place On Earth - Bangles 

When the night falls down  
I wait for you and you come around  
And the world's alive  
With the sound of kids on the street outside  
When you walk into the room  
You pull me close and we start to move  
_And we're spinning with the stars above  
_And you lift me up in a wave of love  
Oh baby, do you know that's worth?  
Oh, heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Oh, heaven is a place on earth

Human Nature - Madonna 

You wouldn't let me say the words I longed to say  
You didn't want to see life through my eyes  
Express yourself, don't repress yourself  
You tried to shove me back inside your narrow room  
And silence me with bitterness and lies  
Express yourself, don't repress yourself  
Did I say something wrong?  
_Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about sex  
_I musta been crazy  
Did I stay too long?  
Oops, I didn't know I couldn't speak my mind  
What was I thinking

Seto's song

Even though we've always been rivals.  
Then you proved you're a friend to me  
I don't know why I let it faze me  
The answer to these feelings  
You can save me from the man I've become  
You bring feeling to my life  
Feelings I'd rather not say  
But never really see  
And that's fine with me  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one  
You're caught in a one way street  
I thought it was you  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
It's hard to let it go  
My lonely heart calls  
Have you ever closed you eyes and  
Have some friendly conversation  
without asking for the true reason of sadness, I tightly held you  
So kiss me  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
I'm not supposed to be this nervous  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show.  
Why not (why not), take a crazy chance   
Would you call me insane?  
Are you crazy?  
I'm beginning to feel the invitation of love  
And feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in your veins  
I feel so helpless when you walk my way  
I guess, I sorry...  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
When you are on my mind  
I've been waiting for you all my life waiting for redemption,  
It must have been good but I lost it somehow.  
I never meant to feel this way  
But we are two worlds apart,  
Nothing compares to this deep devotion.  
But if I had to live without you  
Don't ask me why cause I don't even know  
There's only you and I  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
There's no escape from love  
My love is for real  
And I just gotta tell you tonight  
I'd rather die than live without you  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
So, I whispered, "I love you"  
You saved my heart from being broken apart.  
Baby just remember I gave you my heart  
I want this to last,  
I can then wish on a lucky star for an eternal dream  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
A feeling at my fingertips  
I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered  
And if you want to,  
Come a little bit closer  
A lover's moon on the rise  
And we're spinning with the stars above  
Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about sex


End file.
